1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a haircutting device and more specifically a vacuum type of haircutting device that is provided with an adjustable supporting ball assembly engaging the scalp or surface of the head of the person receiving a haircut in order to enable movement of the vacuum device in any direction and in order to vary the spatial relation between the inlet end of the vacuum device and the head of the person receiving a haircut to vary the length of hair left on the head with the vacuum device being constructed to fit onto and be attached to the back surface of the hand which leaves the fingers and thumb of the supporting hand free for other uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of haircutting appliances and apparatuses have been provided to enable a barber, hairdresser or the like to more expediently and accurately cut the hair of a person. Such devices include the use of guides to measure the length of hair left on the head and also vacuum devices to remove cut hair and to pull the hair away from the scalp to facilitate the hair being cut to a desired length. The following U.S. patents relate to this field of endeavor: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,900,949; 4,000,562; 4,097,122; 4,150,483; 4,188,720; 4,216,581; 4,219,931; 4,261,102; 4,313,405; 4,380,870.
While the above listed patents disclose various structures utilizing vacuum and a cutting device, including scissors, to cut hair, they do not disclose the specific structure of this invention.